Write Me a Song
by FromHereToThere
Summary: What happens after the fifth book. OotP spoilers! I basically chose a theme song for each character and described their feelings through it... Fic better than summary! RR! Pwease? - NEW&IMPROVED 3RD CHAPPIE!-
1. Harry's Anger

Harry was laying in his bed, in his room on the second floor of the 4, Privet Drive. He had just gone back from the train station after his fifth year. All he could do was stare at the ceiling in disbelief.  
  
His hands behind his head, he remembered the events of the year that had gone by in just a blur. He thought about how much he did not want to be here, though he had too, for his own protection. Also, he thought of Sirius. The only person that he had ever seen as a father figure.  
  
All he wanted was to go see his best friends -Ron and Hermione. Though, for his own protection, he had to stay here, in this living hell.  
  
~All day staring at the ceiling  
  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
  
All night hearing voices telling me  
  
That I should get some sleep  
  
Because tomorrow might be good for something~  
  
Harry felt as though he was going to cry, or scream... He had to do something to let all of this anger out, this pain. Why him? He had never asked for anything... Suddenly, he started crying. Silent tears of pain.  
  
~Hold on  
  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
  
And I don't know why~  
  
He quickly got up and with the back of his hand, made the tears disappear. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he stared at his feet.  
  
Uncle Vernon burst in, his face purple and a triumphant expression in his eyes: his wife was out until 9PM. Harry's head shot up and he glared at his uncle with all the hatred that had accumulated inside of him throughout this eventful school year.  
  
"Now, boy, I don't know what this, this -whatever he was- man, at the station said, he can't dictate me on how to treat you, so now, let's get this clear, I-" he started before being rudely interrupted by the yellings of his nephew.  
  
"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP???? I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME, BUT ALL I KNOW IS THAT I AM SICK OF YOU AND ALL OF YOU GOOD-FOR- NOTHING MUGGLE FAMILY!!"  
  
~But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be... me~  
  
Uncle Vernon stared in disbelief at his nephew and how he could feel anger and hatred radiating from around him.  
  
"You ungrateful brat!!"  
  
Harry clenched his fist, digging his fingernails into the palm of his hand so hard it hurt.  
  
"You have no idea what my life is like, so STOP JUDGING ME!! I -I- I am the one who defeated Voldemort when I was only 1 years-old, and, and... Do you know how hard it is to live with that?? And now, people whispering about me because I'm the one who saw him come back... And also, also..." he lost his words and his knees fell under his weight and sat at the edge of his bed again.  
  
Staring at his shoes once more, he heard the door shut and the lock on the door behind put on.  
  
~I'm talking to myself in public  
  
Dodging glances on the train  
  
And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
  
I can hear them whisper  
  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
  
Out of all the hours thinking  
  
Somehow I've lost my mind~  
  
Harry got up after a while, his eyes read from crying. He tried to open the door, but it was still locked.  
  
Taking a hold of the doorknob with both hands, he pulled on it has hard as he could. Seeing that did not do any good, he started hammering the door with his clenched fit.  
  
"LET ME OUT!"  
  
~But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be~  
  
After what seemed a century to Harry, he stopped. He rested his back against the door and slid to the ground, his knees up to his chest. He was staring at the blood running down his hands.  
  
"Yes... That's what made him come back, my blood, that was it..."  
  
Harry Potter fell asleep in this position, his head resting against his knees.  
  
When Aunt Petunia came to give him his breakfast the following morning, she stared at the door and couldn't help but notice it was bent.  
  
With difficulty, she undid the lock and opened the door, pushing something rather heavy as she did so. She took a glance at her nephew now sleeping on the floor, murmuring something...  
  
"Sirius... No...! Voldemort... I'll kill you..." was all she could catch.  
  
~I've been talking in my sleep  
  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
  
Yeah, they're taking me away~  
  
Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Aunt Petunia put the tray of food on the bed, and as she passed Harry, she kicked him in the shoulder and said: "Breakfast".  
  
Harry immediately was up and looked up to his aunt.  
  
"Don't lock me in, please! I promise I won't do anything, I just... need... to... not be locked up, please!" he started, and soon began to yell: "NO, YOU CAN'T LOCK ME UP LIKE THIS!!"  
  
Aunt Petunia quickly reached the doorknob and shut the door, hesitating a second before locking it.  
  
~But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be~  
  
She could hear the door behind pounded over by clenched fists, and she heard his never-ending yells: "LET ME GO, OPEN THE DOOR!"  
  
When Aunt Petunia reached the kitchen, she let herself sink down in one of the chairs and clasped her hands over her ears, hoping it would make time stop.  
  
Harry kept hammering the door for a while still, but finally realized it was useless. He rested his head on the door, damping his forehead in the blood from his bruised hands. The red liquid kept sliding down his hands onto his arms, reaching the floor in a soft dripping noise.  
  
~Yeah, how I used to be  
  
How I used to be  
  
Well, I'm just a little unwell  
  
How I used to be  
  
How I used to be  
  
I'm just a little unwell~  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it!!! What I'm going to do is take each Harry Potter character and start making a story up from after the end of the fifth book. And it will be attached to a theme song for each character. I have a bunch of them already, though if you can think of a theme song for Hagrid, tell me! My friend thought 'Bandages' would be a good one, while I was thinking about 'Too Bad'... You tell me!!!  
  
Hope you liked it!  
  
The song it from Matchbox 20, called "Unwell", and I thought it reminded me of how Harry has been acting during the fifth book...  
  
!!!!!!!!R/R!!!!!!!! 


	2. Sirius' Death

Sirius Black dodged the red flying sparks meant to hit him. As he shot his head back up, he looked straight into his cousin's eyes and smirked. Then he started to laugh.  
  
"Come on, you can do better than that!" he laughed harder.  
  
Deep inside, he knew it was the end. Even before the few other sparks started to come out of Bellatrix's wand, he knew. There wasn't a place for him in this world...  
  
He was yearning for that moment, he wanted to just get it over with. The sparks got nearer and nearer, and then he was hit. He was first stunned by them, but then remembered it was what he had been waiting for since he was locked up inside Grimmauld Place, wasn't it?  
  
~Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
  
All your life  
  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise~  
  
But then, something lit up in Sirius Black's mind. As he looked around the room, his eyes fell on Harry. Harry Potter. James. His thoughts became heavier and heavier, and he started to fall backwards.  
  
He looked once more at Harry, and said to himself: 'I have been too selfish... Now I shall pay the price'.  
  
Harry's emerald green eyes started to glitter, as though he knew something was happening before his eyes, but he wasn't sure what.  
  
~Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
  
All your life  
  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free~  
  
Sirius's back touched the veil, and at that point, he forgot about everything. All he wanted was to die. It didn't matter if it was here, in the Ministry of Magic, and that he had just been hexed by his cousin.  
  
Darkness started to surround him, to completely engulf him, to welcome him in its world.  
  
The veil closed itself behind Sirius Black's form and he was gone. Forever.  
  
~Blackbird fly  
  
Blackbird fly  
  
Into the light of the dark black night  
  
Blackbird fly  
  
Blackbird fly  
  
Into the light of the dark black night~  
  
Voices started to whisper around Sirius as he fell, and continued falling through darkness. Screams started to be heard, yells of pain, anger, delight, sometimes. Sirius himself did not want to scream, he felt as if there was no use, that no one would hear him anyway.  
  
It did not matter if he had his eyes closed or opened, he still saw Harry's face in front of him. Though, after a few instants, Harry's eyes started to turn a hazel color, his nose grew and his whole face changed too, as if he was getting older all of a sudden.  
  
'James?' thought Sirius.  
  
~Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
  
All your life~  
  
James' image smiled at him, and the whispers and other noises died down. As this moment, he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, he wanted to live. He had made a mistake, he had been living in a world made up of his past and his future, but not of the present.  
  
And now, he was dead.  
  
~You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise~  
  
A/N: I know it's short!! But try doing something long with a guy that's about to die!!!  
  
Do not flame me for making Sirius' purpose of dying weird, because he is and will always be my favorite Harry Potter character. When I read OotP, I had to re-read pages 805-806 thirty times before I got it, and then I closed the book, put it in front of me, and crying, I said: "I have no more reasons to read that book". Though I did finish it because I love Severus too... ;)  
  
Anywho, please continue to help me and find a song for Hagrid!!! And I need one for Voldemort too!!! My friend and I had an interesting conversation about that, actually:  
  
Me: we need a song for Hagrid, and one for Voldie, any ideas?  
  
Seren: Hagrid, I'd say 'Bandages', and Voldie is easy!  
  
Me: Really? What song are you thinking about??  
  
Seren: The Song of Evilness!! *laughs*  
  
Me: Does that song even exists???  
  
Seren: Erm- no? *raises eyebrow*  
  
Me: *sweat drops*  
  
The song I used for Sirius is 'BlackBird', by the Beatles, and I thought it described everything he was going through... I thought of 'Yesterday' too, but I chose 'BlackBird' instead, it fits better. Hope you liked it!!! Again, sorry for the shortness (is that a word?)!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THANKS TO ALL OF THE FIRST CHAPPIE REVIEWERS AND FOR THEIR HELPFUL TIPS!!!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!! I never had that many reviews for one chappie before, I feel so loved!!!! 


	3. Albus's Fight

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner guys, but well, this has been a real busy summer...  
  
I moved from one country to another, my parents got officially divorced (finally!) and my great-aunt died and stuff like that... So I apologise greatly to all of you, my loved and fellow reviewers!!! And, the bad news is the list of songs for each characters is my other computer, and it's in the container...  
  
Though!!! I suddenly remembered the songs for Remus and Lockhart, and found a extremely good one for Dumbledore, so will do that one first, okay?? Love you all!!!  
  
*******************************Albus's Fight******************************  
  
Dumbledore sat at the desk in his office, absent-mindedly stroking Fawkes with one hand. The Daily Prophet was gently titled "He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named Returns". The old man with such young eyes smiled at this: he had tried to convince Fudge to print the V- word. Voldemort. Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself...  
  
The grin disappeared from Dumbledore's face and a frown took its place. A lot of work was going to be done, and the clock was ticking.  
  
And...  
  
Even though everything he had said last year was proven to be true, doubts never leave a stubborn person's mind, it floats around, and unfortunatly, no spell could get rid off that.  
  
***Day after day  
  
Alone on a hill  
  
The man with the foolish grin  
  
Is keeping perfectly still  
  
But nobody wants to know him  
  
They can see that he's just a fool  
  
And he never gives an answer***  
  
A quill in his hand, he begin writing.  
  
"Dear Remus,  
  
I know how much you were deeply hurt by Sirius Black's tragic death, and I am once again trully sorry. Though I would like for you to teach again next year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
It seems that our students will have to learn how to defend themselves more quickly then we thought, and you being the most competent of our past five Defense Against the Dark Arts instructors, it would be a good thing to have you as a teacher, again.  
  
Of course, Alastor was a good choice too, but I am not convinced that he would have done such a good job at teaching, seeing how last time went...  
  
If you could reply as fast as possible, it could be really kind of you, Remus. I hope you will give a positive answer, and if you do so, I will be awaiting your visit at Hogwarts to decide on the most useful spells and curses that have to be taught.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore."  
  
With the flick of a wand, the piece of parchment sealed itself in a letter, a Hogwarts stamp closing it. Fawkes then immediatly gripped the message, and in less time that you can say 'lemon drops', he had disappeared.  
  
Outside the walls of the school, the sun was lowering in the horizon, taking in an orange color rapidly turning into a deep red. Red liquid, blood red. Killings. Death had already occured today.  
  
***But the fool on the hill  
  
Sees the sun going down  
  
And the eyes in his head  
  
See the world spinning round***  
  
Dumbledore stood up and headed towards the fireplace. As he passed one of the portraits, an old man spoke in a loud voice: 'Show them what an Hogwarts Headmaster is made of!' And with that, all the frames began to shout some different sentences, mostly relating to that, except for maybe one, wondering why the Chudley Canons hadn't won a match in so long, but that is out of the picture, quite litteraly.  
  
The Headmaster smiled at this, and with a handful of flew powder, he said in a clear and grinning voice:  
  
"Ministery of Magic, Courtroom 10!"  
  
***Well on the way  
  
Head in a cloud  
  
The man of a thousand voices  
  
Talking perfectly loud***  
  
He arrived at the Ministery of Magic in the hearth of the chimney mostly hidden behind a half destroyed wall, just outside Courtroom 10. Whipping the dirt out of his robes, he walked up to the imposing doors, and entered.  
  
Over him towered at least 50 people from the Ministery, the Wizengamot, to which he belonged, again. Though for tonight, he was in front of them, rather then with them, it had to be done.  
  
"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of..." Percy went on with the list of titles, as serious as ever behind his glasses. A small smile formed in between his wrinkles and he looked around before sitting down on the chair in the middle of the room.  
  
***But nobody ever hears him  
  
Or the sounds he appears to make  
  
And he never seems to notice***  
  
"Yes, I believe this is me, indeed," he answered, his eyes laughing.  
  
"I b-believe you -er- have s-s-something, to-to tell us, right, A-albus?" the Minister of Magic stuttered, a tic that he had taken after having heard the name 'Voldemort' too many times a day.  
  
"Yes, Cornelius. I am here to complete the informations that did not appear in the Daily Prophet or other magazines... You all know, about the return of Lord Voldemort, I presume?"  
  
All of the audience flinched at the name, but the old wizard went on.  
  
"For the past year, we have been recruiting the most people we could -I shall give you a list, Cornelius, do look so worried- into what is called the Order of the Phoenix... Though unfortunatly, we suffered the death of many people, most recently Sirius Black that..."  
  
A rise of shocked voices was heard, whisperings: indignation at that statement was clearly being held in the court.  
  
***But the fool on the hill  
  
Sees the sun going down  
  
And the eyes in his head  
  
See the world spinning round***  
  
"Sirius BLACK!"  
  
"*THE* Sirius Black??"  
  
"This is impossible, he is a murderer working for You-Know-Who!"  
  
"We all know that what happened to the Potters was his fault!"  
  
"It's a scandal!"  
  
The rambling went on. Dumbledore stood up and went to the door of the room, opened it, and let enter a young teenager with messy black hair. Their eyes did not meet, they both knew too well what would occur if it happened.  
  
***And nobody seems to like him  
  
They can tell what he wants to do  
  
And he never shows his feelings***  
  
They both sitted themselves in front of the still indignated hearing. After a while, the court people began to notice the new comer.  
  
A whisper was heard throughout the room: Potter. Harry. Boy-who-live.  
  
Cornelius Fudge coughed loudly, the noises died down.  
  
"Well, Ha-Harry, would y-you like to-to-to explain u-us...?"  
  
Harry Potter felt the reassuring presence of Dumbledore next to him, and after having swallowed with difficulty, he spoke: "Sirius didn't commit those murders..." he began.  
  
Albus listened carefully as Harry told them about what happened in his 3rd year with his godfather. Then he went on about his 4th and 5th year. The whole story seemed to take the longest time, and the warlock couldn't help but notice the bruises on the young teen's hand.  
  
Blood. More blood being spilled. Who will stop that?  
  
He will... But who will help him? He sighed, his brows furrowing.  
  
***But the fool on the hill  
  
Sees the sun going down  
  
And the eyes in his head  
  
See the world spinning round***  
  
The whole hearing went quiet as Harry's voice died down and his story took end.  
  
The old man stood up and looked at the Minister of Magic with all his might and stature.  
  
"So, Cornelius, what is your first decision against the upcoming war?" he simply asked.  
  
He let the question sink in and then sat back down.  
  
***He never listens to them  
  
He knows that they're the fools  
  
They don't like him***  
  
Yes, he would stop them. Though he could not do this alone. They had to unite and form one to stand up to the greatest evil both worlds have ever experience.  
  
Outside of the Ministery's wall, the sun had been down for a couple of hours now. Though, it seems that the far away stars were occasionally lit up by flashes of bright green...  
  
***The fool on the hill  
  
Sees the sun going down  
  
And the eyes in his head  
  
See the world spinning round***  
  
A/N: hope you guys liked it!!! Am doing Remus afterwards, I think, okay??? The is called 'The Fool on the Hill' by The Beatles, and definitly thought that was the best song for Dumbledore!!! No???  
  
PLEASE!!!! R&R!!!! 


End file.
